Take A Chance On Us
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Where is Joey, and how is Kim taking it? I know this summary sucks, just read and find out!!
1. Default Chapter

**Take A Chance On Us"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch

This is the sequel to "Fears". I loved writing Fears, so I thought I would write a sequel. This take place right after the last chapter of" Fears" I hope that you enjoy it, and please tell me if I should continue or not?

**Chapter 1- Telling Him**

"So you are finally getting out of this hospital," said Alex as she entered Kim's room.

"Yeah," said Kim softly, as she got out of bed. "I was starting to get really sick of the hospital," laughed Kim as she started putting away her clothes in her suitcase.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Alex softly.

"No, I'll be fine, I can take a cab home," said Kim.

"Okay, if you are sure, I can drive you home, it is not out of the way for me" said Alex.

"No, its fine, actually I have a few things I need to do before I go home." 

"Okay if you're sure" Alex then looked at her watch, "I'm sorry Kim, but I have to go now."

"That is fine." I'll see you later." said Kim.

"Bye," said Alex as she walked out of Kim's room. Kim was so happy to get out of the hospital, and see her son and Jimmy. She couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy, and how he stay with her when she was so scared that night. But do I want to get back together with him? _No, I can't, remember what happened last time when I was married to him, he cheated on me with my sister; I can't go through that again, thought Kim to himself. But then why can't I stop thinking about him._

Kim was walking out of the hospital when she saw Bosco coming towards her.

"Hello." said Kim softly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. How are you doing?"

"I was just doing my job" said Bosco tenderly." I'm doing fine"

"I know, but I still appreciate it." 

"Bye," said Kim as she walked out the hospital.

***

Kim was on her way home, but she knew that she need to do something first or it would bug her all night long.

Jimmy was making dinner for Joey when the doorbell rang.

"Kim," said Jimmy brightly as she opened the door." I thought you were getting out of the hospital tomorrow."

"I was, but the doctor let me out early," said Kim softly.

"Why don't you come in." said Jimmy tenderly. Jimmy looked at Kim he was so glad that she was okay. He remember how scared she was to go to asleep the first night she was in the hospital because she thought that Pauline was going to hurt her. But Pauline can't hurt her ever again; I just hope that she can get on with her life.

Kim and Jimmy then went into the apartment.

"Mom," said Joey brightly as he ran towards his mother.

"Joey, I'm so happy to see you," said Kim softly as she hugged her son. 

"Are you better now?" asked Joey softly.

"Yes I am" smiled Kim.

"Why don't we go sit down, and you can tell me how school is going." said Kim softly.

"Sure," said Joey.

***

Later that night,

"Goodnight Joey," said Kim as she tucked Joey into bed. Jimmy watched as Kim was tucking Joey into bed. How could I ever think she would ever hurt our child, she loves him so much.

"Kim," said Jimmy softly. Kim turned around, and smiled slightly.

"I have missed him so much," said Kim as she walked out of Joey's room.

"I know you have. He has missed you so much" 

Jimmy and Kim went and sat on the couch. "So how are you doing?" asked Jimmy gently.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy to get of the hospital." she said. Kim looked up at Jimmy. _It is now or never, thought Kim to herself.  Kim took a deep breath before she began. _

"Jimmy, I just wanted to thank you for staying at the hospital with me all those nights I was scared to go to sleep because of the nightmares I was having.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" asked Jimmy delicately. 

"No… not as much as before. But it is still hard to go to sleep as I still see Pauline's face." said Kim quietly. Kim got up from the couch, and starting to pace around the room. She couldn't believe that she told Jimmy that she was still afraid to go sleep, what was she thinking? 

Jimmy got from the couch. "Kim…. it is going to be fine, he can never hurt you again." he said as she hugged Kim.

"I know," said Kim softly. Kim then turned to Jimmy." I think I'm falling in love with you again" she said. 

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: I know this story doesn't sound that great, but I promise you the next chapters are much better!!!


	2. Chapter 2

                        **Take A Chance On Us**

**                         Chapter 2**

Jimmy couldn't believe what Kim just said to him. She didn't just say that she wanted me back did she?

Kim looked up at Jimmy and she knew what his answer was. How could I ever think he would want me back? Kim started to walk away from Jimmy,

"Kim, don't walk away from me?" said Jimmy loudly.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to say anything, I just know your answer by the look on your face," said Kim as she started to walk out of Jimmy's apartment.

"Kim, I didn't say anything because I was just surprised by what you said." said Jimmy. "Please just stay here, and we can talk." 

"Fine," said Kim as she stormed back into the apartment.

"Daddy… is everything okay?" asked Joey who had just come out of his room.

"Everything is fine, why don't you go back to sleep.

"Okay," said the little boy as he went back into his room. Kim went and sat down on the couch as Jimmy tucked Joey into bed.

Jimmy then came back into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Kim. 

"Kim, it has been a bad year for you, I don't think you really meant what you said, I think that you just needed something good in your life, but I'm not that," said Jimmy softly.

"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking." said Kim tenderly.

"Why don't I make you a cup of coffee?" 

"Sure, that would be great," said Kim softly. Kim couldn't believe that she told Jimmy that she was in love with him again. Am I really in love with him again or do I just need something good in my life to make me forgot everything that happened this year.

"Here's your coffee," said Jimmy as he handed her the cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she said.

***  
Half an hour later,

"Well I have to go home now." said Kim softly as she got up from the couch.

"Kim, you can stay here for tonight" said Jimmy.

"Are you sure?" asked Kim softly.  

"Yes I am." said Jimmy as he went and got Kim some blankets and pillows.

"Night," Jimmy said as he went into his room.

During the night,

"No….. Pauline don't hurt me…No." screamed Kim.

"Kim, wake up, it's only a nightmare, he can't hurt you anymore." said Jimmy softly as he sat down to Kim.

"Jimmy, I'm so scared, I don't know if I can ever get over this," she said as she sat up.

"Kim….you are going to be fine… just relaxed and go back to bed…

"Jimmy… thanks" said Kim delicately as she started to drift off to sleep.

***

The next morning,

Jimmy woke up, and looked to his side, and saw Kim cuddled up to him. He tried to sleep in his own room, but she didn't want him to go, as she was afraid to go to sleep. Is she ever going to be able to get through this, or is this going to haunt her forever.

"Kim… I do still love you, but I just don't want to hurt you again, you have been through so much already." said Jimmy softly as he touched her face.

"Jimmy… you won't hurt me, and if you do, I can handle it." said Kim quietly. Jimmy looked at Kim.

"I didn't know you were awake." said Jimmy gently.

"I just woke up" said Kim as she sat up.

Kim took Jimmy's hand. "Jimmy, just give us a chance that is all I ask. 

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you."

"I know," said Kim softly. "We will take it really slow."

"Okay," said Jimmy as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Mom…" said Joey softly.

"Hi, "said Kim.

"Why don't I make you some breakfast," said Jimmy as he got up from the couch. Kim watched as Jimmy and Joey went into the kitchen. Just maybe everything will be okay, thought Kim to herself as she went into the kitchen to join_ them._

To be continued!!!!

**_Author's Note: I don't normally write Jimmy/Kim fics, so tell me if I don't have them in character… thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take A Chance On Us**

**Chapter 3**

The next day,

Kim and Alex were just starting their shift.

"Kim, how are you doing?" asked Alex delicately. "It must be hard being back after what happened, you know that you could have taken a few more days off."

"I know but I wanted to be back at work." Kim looked at Alex, and just grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Alex as they were walking to the ambulance 

"Jimmy and I got back together," mumbled Kim.

" What do you just say, it sounded like you said that you and Jimmy got back together, but that must be wrong, as you would never get back together with him, would you?"

"Yes I did," smiled Kim.

"Kim, why?"

"Alex, I know he has hurt me in the past, but I have to give him another chance." 

"If that is what you wanted, I hope it works out," said Alex as she hugged Kim.

"Come on, let's get to work"

***  
Later that night,

Kim was sitting on Jimmy's apartment steps, waiting for Jimmy to come home. She still couldn't believe that her and Jimmy were together, but for the first time in months, she finally felt happy, and that all had to do with Jimmy_. I just hope this works out this time, thought Kim to herself._

Jimmy walked from his car, and he could swear that he saw Kim sitting near his apartment. He still wasn't sure if them getting back together was such a great idea as he was sure that he was going to do something to destroy their relationship just like he did when they were married. But this time, he was going to try his best not to do that, as he didn't want to lose Kim again.

"Kim, hi," said Jimmy as he went and sat down next to Kim.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy." I thought you had Joey tonight."

Kim put her arms around Jimmy." Joey wanted to see his grandma, so I thought I would come and see you, but if you don't want me here I can go." said Kim as she started to walk away from Jimmy.

"Kim, come here," he said as he held Kim tightly." Of course, I want you here," Jimmy said as he leaned over and kissed Kim.

"Okay," Kim grinned. Kim then started to shiver.

"Why don't we go inside where it is warm," said Jimmy.

"Great idea," said Kim as they went into the apartment.

***  
  


During the night,

Kim saw Bobby coming towards her. "Bobby, "she said softly. "What are you doing here, you are dead?"

"Kim, this is just a dream" he said as he started to disappear. 

"Bobby don't leave me, Kim said loudly. Kim then saw Bobby coming towards her, but this time he looked different, he looked mad.

"This is your entire fault, I died because of you." I lose everything because you couldn't save me.

"No it's not my fault…… it's not my fault."

"Kim, wake up, you are having a nightmare." said Jimmy gently as he tried to calm Kim down. Kim looked at Jimmy." Bobby said it was my fault that he died," said Kim as she cried in Jimmy's arms.

"I really did try my best to save him" said Kim quietly. Jimmy looked up at Kim, he see that she was still feeling guilt about Bobby's death.  _Is she ever going to forgive herself or is this going to haunt her forever, thought Jimmy to himself._

"Kim, you had a bad dream that is all it is," said Jimmy calmly. "Why don't you try and get some sleep," said Jimmy as he started to go back to his room.

"Jimmy, don't leave me,"

"Kim, I won't leave you," said Jimmy as he went back and sat with Kim.

"Thanks, Jimmy," said Kim as she started to fall back to asleep.

***  
The next morning,

Kim woke up, and could smell something cooking. She went into the kitchen to see what Jimmy was cooking.

"Morning, "said Kim as she went up to Jimmy. Jimmy turned around. "Morning Kim" smiled Jimmy as he was cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Thank you for last night," said Kim as she put her arms around his chest.

"No problem." he said. Jimmy then went and sat down on the chair.

"Kim, maybe you should go see a therapist about how you are feeling" said Jimmy delicately.

"Jimmy, I don't need to go see a shrink, said Kim angrily." I'm fine, it was just a dream that is all it is." said Kim as she started eating her breakfast.

"I told Alex about us yesterday," said Kim softly. "You did?" said Jimmy with this surprised look at his face.

"You didn't want to keep this relationship a secret did you?" 

"Of course not," smiled Jimmy." So what did she say?"

"She didn't really say much," said Kim softly." She was definitely surprised for sure, I surprised myself that we are together, but I think is going to be fine.

Then the doorbell rang." I get that," said Kim as she got from her chair. Kim opened the door." Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, "said Kim, surprised.

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: I know some of you are wondering why Kim was sleeping on the couch, and Jimmy in his bedroom, but for the purpose of this chapter I had to do that!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"**Take A Chance On Us"**

**Chapter 4**

"Kim, honey, what are you doing here?" asked her mom. Kim looked at Joey, and could see that he was confused.

"Joey, why don't you go see your father in the kitchen, I'll come in to see you in a minute."

"Okay," said Joey as he ran to see his father. "Why don't we go outside, and talk about this," said Kim as she closed the door behind her.  Kim and her mom went and sat down on the stairs outside of Jimmy's apartment.

"Kim, what do you think you are doing?" asked Kim's mom angrily. "Mom, this is none of your business," said Kim angrily as she started to walk back into the apartment. Kim's mom looked at her daughter, why does she want to be back together with that man?

"Kim, don't walk away, listen to me. He is going to hurt you like last time, and the time before that. Kim turned around. "Mom, do you know ever since Bobby died, I have has this empty feeling inside, but now I'm starting to not feel like that, and that is because of Jimmy. 

"But…" said Kim's mom." Mom, don't do this, I love him, and there is nothing you can do, and if he hurts me, I won't come to you for help," Kim said as she went back into the apartment.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jimmy as Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's nothing," said Kim as she sat down.

"Okay," Jimmy said.

"Joey, did you have a good time at your grandmother's" asked Kim softly as she drank her coffee. "Yeah, I had a good time," said Joey brightly." Are you and Daddy getting married again?" Jimmy and Kim both looked at each other, and smiled.

"No, Joey, we aren't getting married," said Kim as she went up to her son. Joey then looked at his parents." Then why are you here with daddy?" asked Joey, confused.

"Joey, why don't we go sit in the living and talk," said Jimmy tenderly. Kim followed Jimmy and her son into the living room.

"Joey, me and your mom are getting married, but we are back together.

"Oh, okay," said Joey as he went into his bedroom, and played with his toys. Kim and Jimmy then went and sat down on the couch. Kim looked at Jimmy, and grinned. "What?" asked Jimmy as he put his arm around Kim.

"I was just thinking about us getting married again!" Jimmy looked at Kim with this shocked look on his face. "Kim, we haven't even been back together for a month, and you are thinking about our wedding.

"I didn't say, I want to get married to you again, I just said that I was thinking about it.

"Okay, fine," said Jimmy softly, as he and Kim sat together, and watched some TV. Kim couldn't believe how happy she was there was nothing that could change that, could it?

***

The next day,

Jimmy was walking across the street when he saw a car coming towards him at a very fast speed. He tried to get out of the way before the car hit him, but there wasn't enough time.  The driver of the car got out of his car looked at Jimmy, and called 911, and then left the scene.

About 5 minutes later, Doc and Carlos showed up at the scene unaware that it was Jimmy. "Sir, what is your name?" asked Doc softly. "Jimmy" he said before he started to doze off.  Carlos looked at Doc.  "Is it Jimmy Doherty," said Carlos  as  Doc was working on Jimmy. Doc couldn't believe this was happening, he didn't know how Kim would handle it if anything happened to Jimmy. 

"Doc…." said Jimmy softly as he slowly woke up." Tell Kim, I love her," said Jimmy softly as he started to doze off again.

To be continued!!!

How is Kim going to react when she finds out about Jimmy's accident? Is Jimmy ever going to be able to tell Kim that he loves or her or is it too late. Find out in Chapter 5!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**"Take A Chance On Us"**

**Chapter 5**

Kim was sitting eating her dinner with Joey when the telephone rang.

"Hello," said Kim delicately. "Kim, this is Doc" "Hi," she said, surprised, wondering why he was phoning her at this time at the night.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Jimmy has been in an accident. Kim went silent, and nearly dropped the phone on the floor.

"Kim, are you still there?" "Yeah," said Kim softly. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she said as she hanged up the phone. No this isn't happening, I lost Bobby, and I'm not going to lose Jimmy as well.

"Joey, we are going to go your grandmother's house,"

"Why?" asked Joey with this confused look on his face. "Because she wants to see you," Kim wasn't going to tell her son that his dad was in an accident right yet.

"Okay, let's go," said Kim as she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

***

Kim showed up at the hospital about 10 minutes later. Kim wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, as the last time she was here was when Bobby was shot, and look how that turned out,

"Kim," said a voice softly. Kim turned around, and saw Doc standing in front of her.

"How is he?" Doc looked at her with this sad look on his face.

"It's not good, is it?"

"Why, don't we sit down?" said Doc gently as he and Kim sat down on the bench near them.  "Jimmy is unconscious and is going to need surgery to repair the injuries."

"What happened?" asked Kim softly.

"He was hit by a car," stated Doc.

"Can I see him?" 

"He is in exam room 2," said Doc softly. "Thanks," said Kim as she walked towards Jimmy's room. She took a deep breath before she entered his room. "I can do this," she said aloud to herself as she walked into his room.

Kim couldn't believe how bad Jimmy looked as she sat down. " Please wake up, you told me that you weren't going to hurt me this time, but that is exactly what you are doing by not waking up," cried Kim.

"Miss, he needs to get ready for surgery," Kim stood up." Okay," she said as she kissed him on the forehead." I love you," she whispered as she left the exam room.

Kim walked back into the waiting room, and sat down on the chair nearest her. Why is this happening? What did I do wrong? 

"Kim," said a voice softly, interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, and saw Ty and Sully standing in front of her.

"Hey" she said in no more than a whisper.

"Kim, we are sorry about Jimmy, but do you think we could talk to him," said Ty softly as he sat down next to Kim. "He is in surgery right now,"

"Oh," said Ty quietly. " We'll come back later," said Ty, as he and Sully started to walk away from Kim.

"Ty and Sully," They turned around."

"Catch whoever did this,"

"We will," they said as they left the hospital.

About 2 hours later, 

Kim saw a doctor coming towards her, Kim got up from her chair.

"How's Jimmy?" The doctor looked at Kim.  "The surgery went well, you can go see him now,"

"Thanks," said Kim, as she walked to Jimmy's room. 

"Hey Jimmy, come on wake up, please I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kim then sat down on the seat next to Jimmy's bedside. " I'm going to  wait here until you wake up"

***  
The next morning,

"Miss…" Kim woke up, and saw a nurse standing in front of her.  
  
"Morning," said Kim as she got out of the chairs." Is he awake?" "Not yet" said the nurse.

"Should he be awake by now?" The nurse looked at Kim with this sad look on her face. "I don't know" The doctor then entered the room." Miss, can I talk you outside," said the doctor softly.

"Sure," Kim said as she left the room.

"Why isn't he awake?" asked Kim before the doctor could say anything.

"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend is in a coma,"

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: I know that was a short chapter, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Do you still want me continue?


	6. Chapter 6

**"Take A Chance On Us"**

**Chapter 6**

"A coma," Kim couldn't believe what the doctor just said. _This isn't happening, thought Kim to herself. "But he is going to wake up soon right," asked Kim softly. She knew that there was a chance that he may never wake up, but she was going to give up hope._

"I don't really know when he is going to wake up," said the doctor. Kim then started to go back into Jimmy's room." Kim looked at the doctor. "Could I see him for a few minutes?" 

"Yeah for a while "Thanks," said Kim as she walked into the exam room. 

"Hey Jimmy, when are going to wake up? I need you more than you know. We just started our relationship up again; I don't want to lose you." said Kim as she started to cry. 

"Kim," said a voice softly. Kim looked up and saw Alex. "Hey," said Kim as she stood up. "What happened?" asked Alex as she walked up to Kim." Why don't we go outside and talk about it," said Kim as they walked out of the exam room. 

Kim and Alex went and sat on the bench outside of the exam room. "I came as quick as I could when I heard that Jimmy was in the hospital." said Alex softly. "So what happened?" Kim was silent for a moment, as she was still trying to come to term of what happened to Jimmy." You don't have to talk about it right now, if you don't want to," said Alex softly.

"No, it is fine. I can talk about it." said Kim." Jimmy was hit by a car last night." "Oh, I'm so sorry," said Alex as she hugged her friend. 

"He is a coma, and they don't know when or if he is going to wake up," said Kim as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How is Joey taking it?" asked Alex, concerned. "I haven't told him yet, I was going to wait until Jimmy is awake, but I don't when that is going to be." 

"Do you think that you could stay here while I go talk to Joey. " Sure," said Alex.  Kim started to walk out of the hospital. "Alex," Alex turned around. "I'll phone you when he wakes up,"

"Thanks," said Kim as she walked out of the hospital.

***

Kim knocked on her mom's door.

"Hi," said her mom as she hugged her daughter. Kim then walked into the apartment, and saw her son playing with his toys. How I am going to tell him that his father is in a coma?" thought Kim to herself as she went up to Joey. 

"Mom," said Joey as he went up to Kim." Where is Daddy?" said Joey, confused.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment," said Kim as they sat down on the couch. Kim took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Your father is in the hospital," said Kim softly. Joey looked at his mom." But he is going to come home soon, right?" "Joey, your dad is in a coma,"  Joey looked up at his mother." What?"  Kim's mom went up to Joey.

"What your mom is saying is that your father is having a sleep, but he is going to wake up soon,"

"Why can't you just wake him up now?" cried Joey as he stormed into his room. Kim then started to run after him, but Kim's mom stop him. "He needs some time alone," 

"Mom, he needs me," said Kim softly. "I know he does, but just let me deal with it before you go talk to him,"

"How can he deal with it, if I can't." cried Kim in her mom's arms. "Mom, what is  going to happen if Jimmy never wakes up," 

"Kim, don't think about that right now," said Kim's mom. Kim and her mom went and sat on the couch.  Kim looked at her mom. "Why are you being so nice, I'm surprised you aren't happy that Jimmy is hurt." said Kim angrily.

"Kim, I don't think he is the right person for you, but I would never want anything bad to happen to Jimmy,"

"I know, I'm sorry that I snap at you," said Kim softly. "I'm going to go check on Joey,"

"Okay, " 

Kim walked into Joey's room, and saw that he was playing with his toys." Joey, I know that you are upset, but we have to help each other deal with it."

"Is dad going to be okay?" asked Joey in a quiet voice." I don't know," said Kim as she hugged her son. She then looked and saw that Joey had fallen asleep, so she gently put him in his bed, and kissed him goodnight.

"How is he?" asked Kim's mom as Kim walked back into the living room. "He is taking it hard,"

"Mom, do you think that you could look after Joey tonight while I go see Jimmy, I really want to be by his side when he wakes up," said Kim softly.

" Of course, I can."  

***

Kim walked into Jimmy's room, and sat down next to him.

"I think it is about time you wake up," said Kim as she looked at Jimmy. He looked so pale. _"I can't do this, I thought I could but I can't," thought Kim_ as she started to walk away.

"Mmmm, Kim, is that you?" said a voice softly. Kim turned around, and couldn't believe that Jimmy was awake.

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: Thanks for everybody that has reviewed this fic, it means a lot to me.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**"Take A Chance On Us"**

**Chapter 7**

Kim couldn't believe it, Jimmy was awake. _I'm not seeing things, am I he is really awake, thought Kim to herself._

"You're awake!" smiled Kim as she hugged Jimmy.  "What happened?" asked Jimmy as he tried to sit up.

"You were in an accident," Kim said as she sat down next to him. Jimmy could remember a tiny bit about the accident but not much.  

"I'll go tell the doctor that you are awake," smiled Kim as she went to find the doctor. 

"Okay," smiled Jimmy.

Kim and the doctor walked into Jimmy's room. "It is nice to see that you finally decided to wake up, you has us a little worried. Kim stood next to the doctor, as he was checking Jimmy.

"Miss, do you think that you could step aside while I check out my patient. " Sure," said Kim as she moved away from the doctor.

"When do I get to go home?" asked Jimmy.

"Wait, you just woken up, you are going to have to stay here for a few days for observations,"

"Do I have to?" asked Jimmy impatiently." I feel fine,"

"Yes, Mr. Doherty, you need to stay here,"

"Okay, fine," said Jimmy who was too weak to argue with the doctor. 

"Can you feel your legs?" asked the doctor softly.

"Yes, I can." Jimmy said.  He is going to be okay, she thought to herself.

"Well, everything looks to be okay, just get some rest, and you should be out of her in no time,"

"Thank you," Jimmy said. 

"Can I spend a few minutes with Jimmy?" asked Kim to the doctor. 

" Sure, but only for a few minutes, as he needs his rest," said the doctor as he left the room.

"Okay," smiled Kim, as she sat down next to Jimmy.  "Don't you ever do that to me again," Kim cried. 

"Kim, stop crying, I'm fine," said Jimmy as he took Kim's hand. Kim wiped away her tears." I know that you are going to be okay, but I was so worried that I was going to lose you," Jimmy went to hug Kim to try and calm her down,  but when he moved his back, he was in a lot of pain, but he definitely wasn't going to let her know that, as she has been through enough already.

"Jimmy, don't move too much, you are still sore from surgery,"  

"Kim, I'm okay," said Jimmy. "Joey doesn't know about the accident, doesn't he?"

"I told him last night," Kim then realize that Joey doesn't know that his father was going to be okay. Kim got up from her seat. "I have to go home and tell Joey that you are going to be just fine."

"Okay, "yawned Jimmy. " Kim," Kim turned around. "Yeah, are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor?

"I'm fine…. I just wanted to say that I love you," he said. Kim went up to Jimmy, and leaned over and kissed him "I love you too," she said as she walked out of his room.  She couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy. They have been giving a second chance, and she wasn't going to mess it up this time, nothing was going to go wrong, nothing.

***

Kim walked into her apartment, and it was dead quiet. " I guess Joey is still asleep," she thought to herself. She then turned the lights, and saw her mom sleeping on the couch. Kim took her jacket off, and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She couldn't wait to tell Joey that his father was awake, and was going to be okay, and that we can finally be a family.

She then quietly walked into Joey's bedroom to kiss him goodnight. She went up to his bed, and saw that he was gone . She ran out of his room. "Mom, where is Joey?" Kim asked distressing.  Kim's mom slowly woke up." He is asleep, I checked on him just a few hours ago,"

"Well, he is not there," said Kim nervously. "Joey is gone,"

To be continued!!!!

Author's Note: I know that it took me a long to update, but I have had some writer's block, and I was sure where to take this story, but I finally got an idea, but do you still want me to continue?


	8. Chapter 8

**Take A Chance On Us**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean, Joey is gone, no that can't be true, I would have heard him leave," said Kim's mom, terrified. 

"Well, he is gone, my only son is missing," cried Kim as she sat down on the couch. "How could you have let this happen? Kim said not realize what she was saying, she was just so afraid for her son. 

"Kim, I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep," said Kim's mom as she hugged her daughter.

"Just leave mom," shouted Kim. Kim's mom looked at her daughter." You shouldn't be alone right now,"

"Well, it's your fault this happen, so please just leave,"

"Fine, if that is what you want, I will leave, but remember if you need me; you know where I am,"

"Yeah," said Kim as she watched her mom walked out of the apartment. She knew that she shouldn't have shouted at her mom like that, but she was just worried about where her son could be? There were so many thoughts going through Kim's head at that moment. Did her son run away or what if someone kidnapped him? Kim picked up the phone and called the phone. She was going to find her son no matter what it takes.

***

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kim opened the door. "Thank you for coming" said Kim as she let Bosco and Faith in her apartment.

"What is the problem?" asked Faith. Kim looked at Faith with this scared look on her face. "My son is missing," Faith and Kim sat down on the couch, "What happened?" Faith asked. Kim took a deep breath before she spoke. "I had just gotten home from visiting Jimmy at the hospital, and I found that Joey was gone," 

"Who was staying with your son while you were at the hospital?" Bosco questioned..

"My mother was looking after Joey, but she didn't see anything,"

 Bosco nodded as he wrote some notes in his notepad.

"You have to find my son," cried Kim as tears started to fall down her cheeks " I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this," Kim said as she wiped away her tears.

"It is okay, I have two kids; I know exactly how you feel. I would feel exactly the same if I was in the situation that you are in," reassured Faith as she tried to calm Kim down.  Kim then gave them a description of Joey. 

Faith stood up. "Just stay calm, we are going to find your son,"

"Thank you," said Kim as she showed Faith and Bosco out of the apartment. She just hopes that they can find Joey, as she doesn't know what she would do if anything happens to Joey. She went and sat down on the couch, and sighed. Suddenly she realized that Jimmy had no clue that his son was missing but how was she going to tell him? So many thoughts were going through her mind at that moment, mostly she was thinking about how Jimmy was going to take the news, would this bring us closer together or further apart?

She grabbed her keys and her jacket and left the apartment. She was going to go to the hospital and tell Jimmy, even if it tears them apart, as he deserves to know what has happened to his son.

***

Half an hour later,

Kim showed up at the hospital and walked towards Jimmy's room. She took a deep breath before she entered. Kim opened the door, but before she could go in, a nurse came up to her. "Miss, you can't go in there," Kim turned around. "Why?"

"Visiting hours is over, you can't visit him," said the nurse. 

"I know that, but I have to talk to my boyfriend right now," said Kim firmly.  

"I'm sorry but you have to wait until tomorrow," said the nurse as she started to walked away from Kim. "I wish I could wait until tomorrow, but I have to tell him now that his son is missing," replied Kim. The nurse looked at her. "Okay… a few seconds that is it," said the nurse. "I'm sorry about your son," whispered the nurse as she walked away Kim turned to go back into Jimmy's room, and she saw that the door was wide opened. She just hopes that Jimmy didn't hear anything as that isn't how she wanted to tell him. She walked into his room, and went and sat down next to him.

"Jimmy," Kim said gently. Jimmy turned to face Kim. Kim looked up at Jimmy and could tell by the way that he was looking at her that he heard anything that she said outside of his room. 

"Is it true?" Jimmy asked. Kim took a hold of his hand. "This isn't how I want for you to find out,"

"How did you want me to find out?" snapped Jimmy.  Kim got up from her seat. "I know you are mad at me, but the police are going to find him," Kim turned around and looked at Jimmy. "Say something," she said as she went up to him. There was a silent moment between them; he just looked at her with this scared look on her face.

"Jimmy, talk to me, we need to get through this together," Kim said as she sat down next to her.  She knew that he was upset, but she was as well. 

"Please talk to me, Jimmy," Jimmy looked at her and took a hold of  her hand." How did this happen?" he asked as he sat up.

"I got home from seeing you and find that Joey was in his room. I asked my mom where he is, but she didn't see or hear anything. "Kim replied. " Oh Jimmy, I'm so scared, what if something has happened to Joey?" 

Jimmy hugged Kim. "Everything is going to be okay, they are going to find him," he said as he held her tightly. Kim felt so safe in Jimmy's arms, like nothing could hurt her.

"Do you blame me for Joey being missing?" replied Kim as she looked  up at Jimmy. He didn't say anything, as he was sure what to say.

"I guess that is your answer," Kim said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," he said. Kim turned around." What?"

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: Is Jimmy mad at Kim about Joey's disappearance? Read Chapter 9 and find out.


End file.
